


We need to talk

by softladsugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affairs, First Kiss, First Meet, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, affair reveal, probably really shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softladsugdendingle/pseuds/softladsugdendingle
Summary: Robert is about to tell Chrissie all about Aaron but not before remembering why





	We need to talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna get into writing more so please comment any prompts I could do

Robert was sat at his desk at home, his wife Chrissie next to him spouting some stuff about their business ‘White Motors’. Robert’s head was somewhere else like it usually was when he was with Chrissie nowadays. He was thinking about something special or more like someone special. Aaron. Recently that's what all his thoughts had been about. He had given Robert an ultimatum. Either leave Chrissie or they would be finished. Robert never meant to fall for Aaron but he couldn’t control his feelings. He could still remember the first time he laid his eyes on him.

Robert pulled at his blond locks in frustration. Chrissie had been on to him about bringing someone new into the garage as their most reliable worker had quit. Normally Robert wouldn’t mind but everyone he’d interviewed had no qualifications and he was becoming tired of repeating the same lines over again. 

‘One more’ he thought ‘and then he could go home’

There was a loud knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Robert called out still staring at the sheets in front of him.

Robert looked up as the door opened and a figure stepped in. 

“Hi ther…” Robert's voice caught in the back of his throat as he took in the man in front of him.

He was stunning. His eyes were a striking blue, like the sea on a stormy day. His lips plump but slightly hidden by the fair amount of stubble covering his face. His hair was gelled back with the front of it styled into a quiff. A black hoodie stretched across his broad shoulders. Robert noticed was that he was dressed all in black. Realising that he had been standing there doing nothing Robert quickly jumped into conversation.

“Hi, sorry, I’m Robert, nice to meet you,” he said reaching out to shake the mans hand.

Aaron looked up at him and was surprised at how good looking he was. Blond hair fell across his forehead just above his emerald eyes. Freckles dotted across his face like paint splatters and a smirk that made him weak at the knees. He had to raise his head a bit when looking at him as he was a few inches taller than Aaron.

“Aaron,” the other man grumbled, shaking Robert's hand, a pink blush dusting his cheeks.

Electricity sparked when their hands met causing a shiver to run through both of their bodies.  
Robert smiled as he thought back on the moment where his life had changed. The attraction the both of them had felt only grew from there. 

Aaron’s head was under a bonnet when he hears footsteps shuffling towards the garage. He glances up expecting a customer he’d rather not deal with. Instead he’s surprised to see Robert White walking towards him, a coffee in each hand, blowing strands of his blond hair away from his eyes. 

“Y’alright?” Aaron said, confused by his sudden appearance.

“Hiya” Robert said, a smirk on his face, standing there awkwardly as he tried to figure out how to hold himself. 

Robert went to lean on the car but missed at the last second causing coffee to spill all down the front of Aaron’s overalls. Aaron hissed at the heat of the liquid covering him.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Robert apologised, grabbing a rag from the table beside him.   
He began to wipe at the coffee on Aaron’s shirt, making even more of a mess. Aaron’s breath quickened at the contact. Robert’s hand slowed till it came to a stop on his chest. He looked up and saw Aaron staring at him. His gaze was flickering down to Robert’s lips, before coming back up to his eyes. He began to slowly lean forward inch by inch. It’s Robert who closes the gaps and Aaron’s lips are finally on his. 

That was Roberts favourite memory of the both of them. He started to think of their last encounter and the impossible decision he was faced with.

Robert and Aaron had spent the entire weekend together, going out on dates and acting like a normal couple in public and private. Robert’s phone started ringing on the table of their hotel room. The caller i.d gave it away that it was Chrissie. Aaron glanced over at it with a look of guilt. He looked towards Robert and Aaron’s stomach dropped. Roberts wedding ring was glinting in the light. Aaron couldn’t do this anymore. He wasn’t able to keep on being Robert’s bit on the side. Not to mention the pain he had caused Chrissie and she wasn’t even aware of it.

Robert was moving around the room packing away his clothes that were strewn across the room. He was dragging himself around as if he was trying to stay in Aaron’s presence for as long as possible. Aaron’s eyes followed his movements trying to commit this moment to memory. Finished packing, Robert made his way towards Aaron and gave him a loving kiss on the forehead. 

“See ya Aaron, I love you,” Robert said as he made his way towards the door.

“No” Aaron replied.

“What? You don’t want me to go?” asked Robert cheekily.

“I want you to leave her. I’m sick of feeling guilty every time she rings. I want you to tell her that you’re in love with someone else. If you can’t give me this then we’re done” Aaron said, tears filling his eyes. 

Robert’s jaw went slack and his eyes widened. He couldn’t believe what had just come out of Aaron’s mouth. His two lives had just collided, destroying his perfect one with Aaron. Aaron waited for Robert to say something or anything. When nothing happened he stormed out of the room leaving Robert to think about what he was going to do now.

Chrissie was snapping her fingers right in front of Robert’s eyes. 

“What?” Robert asked absentmindedly.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for ages, it’s like you were on a different planet” Chrissie explains, her light brown hair falling across her pale skin. 

“Sorry, my mind was just somewhere else,” Robert replied while flicking through the files on his desk.

“Are you okay?” She questioned, kneeling in front of the office chair he was sat on.

“Yeah, it’s nothing Chrissie don’t worry about it,” Robert said, brushing it off. 

“It’s obviously something important if it's making you act like this” She said a concerned look on her made up face.

Him and Aaron had something special. Although Robert knew that he loved Chrissie, how he felt with Aaron was something completely different. Aaron felt like home. 

“I can’t do this anymore” Robert blurted out.

“What is it Robert? You’re starting to worry me” Chrissie said anxiously.

“There’s no easy way to say this Chrissie but we need to get a divorce. I’ve fallen in love with someone else.” He said, looking up at her to try and gauge her reaction.

Tears started to pool in her hazel brown eyes.

“I’ve been seeing them for the past few weeks. I’m so sorry Chrissie, I really didn’t mean to hurt you” he pleaded, his guilt making itself shown.

Her face twisted into anger and her hand hit him across the face, her manicured nails scraping his cheek. It took him a few seconds to recover. 

“Who is SHE? Who do you LOVE more than me? I deserve some answers Robert!” She demanded, her arms raising up as if she was gesturing for help.

“It’s Aaron,” He sighed, “I’m in love with Aaron”

Her mouth opened in shock.

“GET OUT! I HATE YOU! GET OUT, GET OUT” she screamed.

He stood up and went to leave. As he reached the door he turned to look back at her. Chrissie was sobbing into her hands. 

“I really didn’t want to hurt you but I can’t help who I fall for.” He said closing the door.

He started jogging. He had nothing but the clothes he was wearing so he started running. Running to the only other place he go. To Aaron. 

He saw him sitting on a bench outside the local pub, sipping a pint on his lunch break. Aaron looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him. 

Robert looked up at Aaron and looking him straight in the eye said, “I’ve asked Chrissie for a divorce,”

Aaron’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as he tried to process what he had just said. He had actually done it. Robert had actually chosen him over Chrissie.

“So it’s out then, I’m yours if you’ll have me” he said trying to smile but failing as his cheek ached from the slap. 

“You’re a nightmare, you know that” Aaron said simply.

“I love you too” Robert replied grinning.

Aaron gestured his head towards the front door of the pub smiling like the cat who had just got the cream.

“Reckon we should go in there and make plans for what to do next because I seriously think that we need to talk”


End file.
